1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device with a door capable of rotating relative to a bezel, and more particularly, to an electronic device with rotary positioning function between a door and a bezel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional computer host includes the casing and the decoration panel. A plurality of electronic components is disposed inside the casing. The electronic components are the processor, the motherboard, the memory module, the hard disk, the optical disk driver, the sound card, the graphics card, the network card and so on. Because the hard disk, the sound card, the graphics card and the network card can be designed as detachable mode according to user's demand, so a plurality of openings is formed on a surface of the decoration panel to expose partial structures of the detachable electronic components for convenient repair. However, appearance of the conventional computer host that exposes the electronic components is inartistic and unsafe, such as drawbacks of current leakage, so that the sheltery door is utilized to movably cover the decoration panel to improve the appearance and safety of the product. The conventional sheltery door cannot be positioned when rotating relative to the decoration panel, which results in accident rotation of the sheltery door by external force, and the conventional sheltery door has drawback of inconvenient repair. Assembly strength between the conventional sheltery door and the decoration panel is insufficient, and the conventional sheltery door is separated from the decoration panel easily by unexpected hit. Thus, design of an assembly of the decoration panel and the sheltery door with positioning function and preferred structural strength is an important issue in the related computer industry.